Strange Infatuation
by LineMuffin
Summary: Ophelia Jacklin is a sixteen year old girl which one day finds her school invaded by Kalona and his sons. What Ophelia doesn't expect is that Kalona's new favorite son falls in love with her, and that she falls in love with him.  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night, I just borrow the idea. **

Strange Infatuation

_**Chapter 1: The First Day**_

Ophelia Jacklin was sitting in her mom's car on her way to school. She glanced at the clock on the dash board and saw that it showed 4:45 PM. Ophelia found it weird that she was going to school at this time, but her teacher had called her mom and said that the school started 5 PM. It was supposed to be permanent. Ophelia had been sick with the flu and was still not feeling well. It was Wednesday and she had been sick since Friday last week. She sighed and turned to look out off the car window.

When the car stopped in the school's parking lot, it was five minutes till school started. Ophelia kissed her mom's cheek and hurried into the school.

Her best friend Mariel River was waiting by her locker. Ophelia's stomach clenched. It wasn't because Mariel was standing there; they always met by Ophelia's locker. It was because of her facial expression.

"Hi Mariel, is there something wrong?" Ophelia asked hesitantly.

Mariel looked at her with serious eyes. Usually she would have smiled by now, but her whole face was empty. She didn't have her usual glow. Ophelia looked her over. Mariel was pretty. She had gray eyes and wavy, black hair that hung down her back. She wasn't thin, but not fat either and she always wore fashionable clothes. Ophelia always compared Mariel's personality with a kitten. She was always happy, smiled all day long and wasn't afraid to show her love to people. The version of Mariel Ophelia saw now scared her more than word could describe.

"Something has happened here. Don't mind what, you'll find out what I mean soon," Mariel said unemotional.

And with that she walked to their classroom. Ophelia watched her go with wide eyes. Anything that could make Mariel react like that was bad. She took off her outerwear and went after Mariel. When she got inside the classroom she found her seat and took a deep breath. Then she waited for her teacher.

There were some movements at the door, but instead of their usual teacher, the House of Night's high priestess Viola came in. The House of Night had their location near Ophelia's school, but it was still weird to have their high priestess in her classroom.

"Good morning… humans."

She said it as if she was talking to someone inferior to her. Her eyes went over the class and stopped, at Ophelia. She smiled sarcastically. As she opened her mouth to say something, another shape came through the door.

"Viola, my love. We don't like to wait."

The man who talked was gorgeous. His face reminded Ophelia of a Greek sculpture she had seen once. He had a fantastic body and the midnight black wings that came from his back looked majestic. Every female in the room sighed together as if it was rehearsed. It seemed like everybody was in love with him, except for Ophelia. She had been with guys who seemed perfect before, but even though they were drop-dead gorgeous they didn't have a nice personality.

The man had everybody's attention. An itch had come into Ophelia's throat. The only thing that would help against it was to cough. She fought it, but her will obviously wasn't strong enough. She got a coughing fit. When she was finally done, everybody was looking at her. She blushed. The man was looking her over.

"I haven't seen you before."

He said it as a statement, but Ophelia answered him anyway.

"I've been sick," she said and had to sniffle.

The man smiled. He walked closer to her and stopped in front of her desk.

"My name is Kalona. I think you will love to meet my sons," he said, then laughed loudly.

He kept looking at Ophelia as three new shapes came into view from the door. The creatures that stood in the classroom looked like something out of a horror movie. They had bodies and heads as ravens, but their limbs and eyes was human. The man, Kalona, probably expected Ophelia to scream and someone did, but it wasn't her. A girl who sat in the front did, and then she fainted at her seat. Ophelia looked fascinated at the creatures. They did look grotesque, but at the same time there was something beautiful with them. She obvious was the only one who thought so though.

"They… have beautiful wings," she said softly.

Kalona laughed. Then he turned toward one of the creatures and said;

"Alexan, come over here."

The shortest of the creatures came and stood beside his father. The only similarity with them was their wings.

"They're called Raven Mockers. Come on, touch him," Kalona commanded.

Ophelia did. The feathers were soft and warm, and they tickled her fingers. She smiled to herself. A hand caught her arm and dragged her up at her feet.

"Touch him more."

Ophelia let her hand glide over the feathers, then moved on to his arms. He had muscles and they felt nice under Ophelia's hand.

"Why don't you two go to a room for yourselves?"

Ophelia heard Kalona's voice, but ignored it. Instead of turning her attention toward him, she lifted her head. She looked right into the Raven Mocker's face.

"Can you talk?" She asked and smiled at him.

His eyes were red and Ophelia felt a little uncomfortable with looking into them, but she kept his gaze and kept smiling.

"Yess," he said with a vague snake-like hiss at the end of the words.

That made it for the others in her class. They interrupted into wild chaos, trying to get out of the room. They were all hysterical and scared. Somebody ran into Ophelia, sending her flying into one of the walls. A burst of pain was the last thing she felt before falling into the blackness…

**So, what do you think? I got the idea today. I know that I write on another story as well, but if I hadn't written the start of this story at least I would have forgotten about it when I'm done with the other story… **

**Please review! **

**AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**(Ps; does the title make any sense, or should I change it?)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night novels.**

Strange Infatuation

**Chapter 2: The Question**

Ophelia woke up in her own bed. She lay comfortably and relaxed against the pillow. Just before she fell asleep again she remembered what had happened. She was out of the bed before she consciously knew it. She walked out of her room and stood in the dining room. Viola sat on one of the chairs.

"Hi Ophelia, how do you feel?" she asked sweetly.

Ophelia was confused and glanced around the room as an excuse not to answer her question. The room had a warm atmosphere. The walls were a soft red color and the floor was dark hardwood. The furniture matched the floor and the walls. When she couldn't use her looking-around as an excuse anymore, she looked back to the woman that sat on the chair. Josie had never seen a full-grown vampire this close before. Her sapphire blue Marks were beautiful. Ophelia looked at them and felt a stab of envy. It lasted only a second though and she smiled her best smile at Viola.

"I'm feeling… OK, I guess. What happened?"

Ophelia remembered the Raven Mocker, but what happened after she had touched him was blurry in her mind. Viola smiled and Ophelia noticed that her eyes were a moss green color.

"One of the… other humans ran into you and you fell and hit your head. You've been unconscious a long time. Well, the reason I'm here is that Alexan wanted to see you again."

That caught Ophelia off guard and she stuttered;  
>"Wh-what? He wants to see me a-again?"<p>

Viola laughed and shook her head so that her red hair came into focus.

"You have to excuse me, but I'm awaiting my sister. I didn't know about her before recently. Better now than never, huh?" she said in a light voice and rose from the chair.

"Better get dressed for school, it starts in an hour," she added before she disappeared out of Ophelia's sight.

Ophelia shook herself mentally before she walked back into her bedroom. She found clothes and tried to convince herself that she didn't care what the Raven Mocker thought about her. When she was properly dressed she went to stand in front of the mirror that hanged on one of the walls in her room. She saw a pale girl with black hair. Her eyes were brown and she had a cute face. She was thin, almost too thin, and wore dark-blue jeans and a black sweater. Ophelia smiled at the girl and the girl smiled back at her. No wonder, it was her reflection after all. She tried to find anything special about herself, but failed like always. She groaned in frustration and made a grimace at herself. _If he really likes me I could just make a grimace like that to him. That surely would scare him away,_ she thought bitterly.

Fifty minutes later, Ophelia stood by her locker at school. She was waiting for Mariel. When Mariel did come, she went right by Ophelia without giving her a glance. Something snapped in Ophelia and she hurried after her.

"What's wrong with you, Mariel?" she asked and could hear how hurt her voice sounded.

Mariel looked silently at Ophelia, and then she smiled. One thing about Mariel's smiles was that they always made Ophelia feel better and she smiled too. The girls were smiling to each other when Kalona stepped up to them. Mariel's eyes widened and a sheepish smile replaced the sparkling smile she had had before. Ophelia was shocked by Mariel's reaction and glanced suspiciously at the man. It was almost like he had her under a trance or something.

"Ophelia, you are wanted in the group room," he said and sent the two girls a dazzling grin.

Ophelia nodded slowly, looking questionably at Mariel. She knew that Mariel would understand the question in her eyes. Mariel shook her head and gave Kalona a nervous glance before getting into their classroom. _Great, nobody has ever been wanted into one of the group rooms before…_ Ophelia thought bitterly. She followed Kalona and got into the room after him. The room wasn't big. It had the normal furniture that usually was in the school's small rooms. A big table with uncomfortable chairs all around it stood in the middle. In the back of the room three Rave Mockers stood, their eyes blazing red toward Ophelia. There was only one chair that wasn't taken and it was placed right in front of the Raven Mockers. She wouldn't have to look at them, but they would be standing right behind her. Ophelia breathed deeply and went to sit in it. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be and she saw Kalona give her an angry look. Ophelia focused at the other persons that sat by the table instead of wondering why he looked so pissed. Viola sat there and another woman sat beside her. They looked the same; both had moss green eyes and a perfect appearance. Ophelia didn't want to think about how she must look beside those perfect creatures. The only difference Ophelia could see at the women was that they had different hair; Viola had the hair color that Ophelia knew was named soft amber and the other woman had an auburn hair color. Ophelia was alone with them, Kalona and the three Raven Mockers that she could feel was looking at her from behind. She swallowed noisily, blushed and started babbling nervously.

"What am I doing here? Class starts now and I'm sure Mrs. Turner won't think it's OK that I don't come at time."

The three people in front of her looked at each other and Ophelia noticed that when Kalona looked at the woman she didn't know, his eyes filled with hatred.

"We haven't met before. I'm Nyx incarnated, but my name on this earth is Neferet"

The woman said it as if she expected Ophelia to know that already. Ophelia felt her eyes widen, then looked hastily down. _She's crazy!_ She thought. When she lifted her head she had a false smile fastened at her mouth.

"Really? How… weird," she said finally.

Neferet's eyes darkened, but it lasted only a couple of seconds. She smiled, and then looked over at Viola.

"Ophelia, we wanted you to come because we wanted to ask you something. Why aren't you afraid of the Raven Mockers?" Viola asked slowly.

It seemed like she had gotten used to talk to Ophelia as if Ophelia was a baby. Ophelia felt her throat close in anger.

"Don't talk to me like that! I understand what you're saying and you don't need to talk like you're talking to a baby!" she yelled.

Then she rose from the chair and went to the door that led out from the room. She swirled around and said;

"And I'm not afraid of them because I'm used to trying to see the best in every living creature."

And with that she slammed the door and marched to her classroom without another thought toward the people in the group room.

**I'm sorry if you disagree about how the characters that you already know talk and act in this story, but I really am trying to make them sound like they do in P. C. Cast and Kristin Cast's books! Anyway, I hope you liked the story and THANKS FOR READING.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Punishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series.**

Strange Infatuation

Chapter 3: The Punishment

Ophelia sat in class and was looking at her classmates. The teacher, Mrs. Turner, was talking, but Ophelia couldn't get herself to catch the words. Her eyes stopped at Mariel. Mariel was watching Mrs. Turner and nodding enthusiastically to whatever it was that she was saying. Ophelia forced herself to hear Mrs. Turner's words.

"-and they _need_ our blood. We got to help them, so… is there any volunteers?"

Ophelia was confused, but none of the others in her class where. Everywhere she looked a hand was raised. She wondered if she should raise her hand too. Just as she began lifting her arm, Mrs. Turner started talking again.

"So many volunteers,"

She sounded joyous.

"There is coming students from the House of Night here to our school and I'm sure they will be thrilled to have so many young people volunteer to give blood. I am not sure how they are going to do it, but they have probably found a safe way to it."

Shock vibrated through Ophelia's body and she kept her arm locked to her side. Nobody was going to take any of her blood, she knew that well enough. She was busy looking at Mrs. Turner, so she didn't notice that the door to the classroom had opened before someone called her name.

"Ophelia, we wish to speak to you."

Ophelia looked toward the voice. It was Viola who had spoken. Ophelia felt herself frown. She still remembered the meeting from earlier that morning and surely didn't want to meet with them again. They were probably pissed. Even though she didn't want to go, she rose from her chair and glanced at Viola.

"Do I take with me my things, or am I coming back?" she asked steadily.

Viola flashed a smile at Ophelia's benefit.

"Take them with you, just in case you won't be able to come back," she said sweetly with an even sweeter smile decorating her lips.

Ophelia smiled and didn't show her fear. She was determined not to show how scared she really was. Out in the hallway Viola stopped. She turned to Ophelia with a creepy smile.

"I can't wait to see what he will do to you," she purred and began walking toward the same group-room they all had met earlier.

Ophelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she was sure she was calm, she followed Viola's footsteps.

Ophelia sat in the same chair she had been sitting in earlier. There were three... creatures in the room with her. Kalona, Viola and a Raven Mocker. Ophelia wasn't sure, but she thought the Raven Mocker were Alexan. She looked at all their faces and was rewarded with a smile from Kalona.

"Ophelia, I'm pleased by your presence. Too bad I couldn't say the same earlier today."

His voice had a dark edge to it. He sounded like was imagining painful things being done to her, and liking what he saw. _A lot_. Ophelia's eyes glided to Alexan. She looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were a deep, crimson red and they were shimmering. He was looking at Ophelia with something like adoration showing bright in his human-looking eyes. Probably something Ophelia imagined. She kept looking at him. He was better to look at then the alternatives. He surely was Alexan though.

"Did you hear what I said?"

It was close to a yell. Ophelia looked at Kalona and what she saw frightened her. His face was twisted with anger and his eyes shone with a light that hurt to look at. Ophelia shifted her eyes so they were glued to the desk. She didn't want to look into those eyes.

"I think she would behave better if we put her in the Basement," Viola said eagerly.

Ophelia looked up at her in confusion. She had noticed that Viola said it as if "the Basement" was something dreadful. Kalona's lips were curled into a pleasant smile.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt."

With that he walked out of the room and left Ophelia with Viola and Alexan. Viola rose from her chair smiling.

"Take her to it and don't ruin this," she told Alexan.

Ophelia looked at him and saw a flash of pain in his eyes. It only showed a second though and Ophelia convinced herself she had only imagined it. It was weird how she kept convincing herself she hadn't seen what she saw in his eyes. Alexan extended an arm toward her and Ophelia grabbed hold of his hand. He was strong, she felt that. Another thing she felt was a tingling of electricity going through her arm as they touched. As he led her out of the room, she kept telling herself to ignore the feeling and whatever the feeling could mean…

**I know, I know. It's been waaay to long since I updated this story, **_**but**_**; I have summer vacation and I'm sure I'm going to write much more now that I don't have any school. Please review!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: In Captivity

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night **

Strange Infatuation

Chapter 4: In Captivity

They were in a basement. The air was thick and smelt of mold, moss and other things Ophelia couldn't identify. The walls and floor seemed to be built out of some kind of stone material. Alexan's hand in hers felt good against her skin. Ophelia had an urge to lean against him, but refused to do so. She would not give away how much she liked his touch. It wasn't that she thought he was repulsive; she had actually started to like how he looked, believe it or not. No, it was because she had a feeling that Kalona would use it against her if he ever found out how much she enjoyed Alexan's company.

"Father ssaid to leave you in there," he said with a vague hiss at the start of the "S".

Ophelia looked up confused. There was a hole in one of the walls and she could see a cave inside it. In front of the hole was a big iron gate that covered the whole opening.

"I'll guess you have to place me in there, then," she answered a little hoarse.

He looked at her and his eyes lingered at her lips. Ophelia saw something like envy in his red eyes, and did something she knew she shouldn't have. She leaned towards him, her eyes never leaving his. He held still and she was soon very close to his face. She touched her lips to his beak and then moved on to the rest of his face. She stopped when she was pressing her lips to his forehead. He made a low moan and Ophelia was surprised at the way she reacted to it. She wanted to keep kissing him and do even more with him. She backed away from him and blushed.

"Well, why don't you open up and lead the way inside?" she asked a little breathless.

She could feel his eyes linger at her and got the feeling that he too didn't want to stop. He slowly opened the gate and held it for her. Ophelia walked in, still feeling embarrassed. It wasn't like her to feel that. She hadn't even felt that way with her ex-boyfriend. Her eyes lifted and caught Alexan looking at her. Warmth spread over her face and she could only imagine how she must look to him. She knew her face was tomato-red.

"You must have those on," he said.

She blushed (for the millionth time this day) and looked at what he meant she had to take on. There was something like a collar hanging from one of the walls she hadn't seen before. It was meant to be worn around the neck and reminded Ophelia of what Mariel's dog used to wear when he was out in their garden. She looked shocked at it. No way, she was so not wearing that. She felt herself shook her head and began to back towards the wall on the other side.

"No, I am so not letting anyone put that on me," she said and heard the disgust in her voice.

Her back met the wall. Alexan was moving towards her.

"My father ssaid sso, sso you will wear it."

He was in front of her suddenly and grabbed her arm. It didn't hurt, but she couldn't get away from him. He dragged her towards the collar and Ophelia fought. Without any warning he dragged her against him. She was pressed against a body covered by feathers. They were soft and Ophelia caught herself enjoying the feel of them against her skin. She was relaxing. Alexan's wings unfurled and embraced her body. Ophelia felt a tingling between her thighs. She had never felt something like it before, but knew what it was. She gasped softly and pressed her face into his chest. Alexan closed the collar around her neck. He looked at her a long time, before he turned around and went out of the cave. The last thing Ophelia saw him do was to close the Iron Gate, and then he left. Ophelia was alone, looking longingly after him. When she had lost the feeling of despair, she sagged against the wall and closed her eyes…

Ophelia woke up to the feeling of wings brushing her skin. She smiled sleepily and leaned against the person lying next to her. The skin was soft and seductively cold. Hands touched her boobies and she moaned, too sleepy to know that something was wrong. The person moved and was on top of her. Ophelia opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Kalona. He wasn't looking at her face, but her chest and he didn't see her eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" she asked shakily.

He looked up at her and smiled. He didn't answer; it was obvious what he was doing. His wings touched the sides of her body and gave a feeling of both pain and pleasure. She had to fight the scream that wanted to come out. It was a scream of pleasure and she surely didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her want him.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, a hint of anger in her voice.

He leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered;

"Giving you your punishment."

Ophelia pushed at him. When she didn't get any reaction to the pushing, she tried to fight him in other ways. After a lot of hitting and kicking she finally gave up. She tried another way instead.

"You can punish me in other ways."

Kalona looked at her and smiled.

"This is the way I prefer."

His hand caressed her thigh and she whimpered. The hand was about to go higher when Ophelia blurted;

"I'll do anything you want, just stop touching me!"

He hesitated.

"Anything?" he asked slowly.

Ophelia nodded furiously and hoped he would go for it. He did. His body lifted from hers and Ophelia managed to breathe normally again.

"I'll let you know it when I need your, ah… services."

He went out of the bed and Ophelia saw his naked body. She had to press her lips together so she didn't stare open-mouthed. She adjusted her eyes so she didn't have to keep looking and saw that she too was naked. Embarrassment spread through her and she tried to cover herself. The air was tight with tension and… suppressed desire. He walked out of the room and Ophelia knew she was safe for now. She also knew that she would regret her words in the future…

**So, whatcha think? I hope you all liked it (A). **

**THANKS FOR READING! (And just so you know; I always write "watching" instead of "reading" before I think: They haven't watched anything…)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Not So Nice Experience

STRANGE INFATUATION

Chapter 5: A Not So Nice Experience

**ALEXAN'S P.O.V **

Alexan was watching the doors. He was really hoping she was OK, that she was alive. _Ophelia_. Even the sound of her name exited him. Never had he thought that he would fall in love with a mortal like his brother Raphaim had. But the girl Raphaim had fallen in love with was powerful, while Alexan had fallen in love with a _human_; the most pathetic creature of all kinds after the other Raven Mockers opinion. Alexan felt anger rise inside him and he thrust himself from the roof he had been on. He got calmer when he was in the air and he tried to think out what to do.

'_Does she like me?' _he asked himself. Alexan thought about this and came to the conclusion that it seemed like she did. She had kissed him and Alexan had wished strongly that he had had a mouth so he could have kissed her back.

He flew back to the roof and resumed looking for her. His head was clear of any thoughts and all his concentration was set on the doors. After waiting a long time, he saw them open and Ophelia came out. She was crying loudly and she was completely unaware that anybody was watching her. Alexan felt confused. She was alive and he was happy for that, but he was mad too because she obviously was sad. Alexan took of flying and flew quickly into the dark. Since he was overwhelmed by emotions, he didn't see where he was heading, so when the forest came up he slammed into one of the trees. He fell down towards the ground, unable to stop the fall. On his way down he kept crashing into branches and the fall seemed to last forever. The branches ceased in the end, but it was still a long way down and when he hit the bottom he had regarded a speed fast enough to knock him out…

**Ophelia**

She couldn't stop the tears from falling and Ophelia knew that it would show that she had cried. Her parents would ask her a million of questions and Ophelia didn't feel like answering any. She would have to do something before she went home. The solution she came up with was to take a walk into her favorite forest. It was big, quiet and it held her family's little cottage. In other words; it was perfect. When she reached the clearing in front of the forest, she had gotten more control over the crying. Tears were still running down her cheeks, but she wasn't hysterical-crying anymore.

She went into the forest and slipped skillfully through trees and bushes. She walked till she found the path that would eventually take her to the cottage and followed it. After walking a while, she could soon see a shape lying on the ground in front of her. Ophelia squinted towards it, but it had gotten quite dark and it was difficult for her to see anything. She stalked closer, trying to make as little sound as possible. It could be something dangerous laying there. When she was standing beside the figure, she could see what it was. It was a Raven Mocker. At first she hesitated, but in the end she found her phone from her jean pocket and called the first person that came into her mind. Another moment of hesitation and Ophelia finally found her voice.

"Hi Mariel, it is Ophelia. I have a problem in the forest, you know where our cottage is, right? Good, so can you come and help me? I would really appreciate it."

A brief silence, then:

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I see you soon, bye bye."

Ophelia hung up, and waited for Mariel to come.

"No way. I am so _not_ touching that," Mariel said angrily and shook her head.

Ophelia looked at her pleadingly.

"Come on, Mariel. All you need to do is help me get him to the cottage, show me how to care for the injuries and then you are free to walk away. Please!" She said and thrust out her lower lip.

Mariel groaned. She thrust her hands out, muttered something and moved to take the Raven Mocker's feet. Ophelia took a quick winning dance, before she hurried to take the torso. Together they managed to carry him to the cute, little cottage. They laid him down while Ophelia unlocked the door, and then carried him inside. Ophelia got all the plaids and blankets she could find and arranged them in the master bedroom. Mariel and Ophelia got the Raven Mocker into the nest of different fabrics and Ophelia laid the only remaining blanket by the bed to later use. Mariel began to look over the damage, chewed her lower lip a bit and then told Ophelia what to get, saying that Ophelia wouldn't be able to do something for him yet. She did what she could for the Raven Mocker, told Ophelia what she could do for him when he woke up, and then she left. Ophelia remained standing by the Raven Mocker, looking down at him. She folded the blanket over him, and then went into the living room, waiting for him to awaken.

**(Due to very little sleep last night, this note may not seem very logical… and the story may have some grammatical fails etc. But thanks to inquiete I've read over the story and fixed a bit of it… eheh, sorry for a lot of wrongs)**

**Now, whatcha think? You know what, why don't you just tell me in a review, huh?**

**Oh, and in case **_**reverse psychology**_** works on you I want to tell you: **_**don't review**_**.**

**At the end of this meaningful message I'll say (write actually); THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**I also want to thank all of you that have reviewed my story/stories before (and **_**now**_** it is the end of this meaningful message) ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**STRANGE INFATUATION**

**Chapter 6: **

**Ophelia**

Ophelia sat in a cream-colored couch in the cottage's living room. It was quiet in the cottage so the sounds from the forest around her flowed in through the open windows. She was reading a novel and enjoyed the sweet smell of the trees and flowers from her surroundings. Suddenly she could hear low groaning from the master bedroom. She lay down her book on the coffee table in front of the couch and moved toward the door. She stood in the doorway, looking down at the Raven Mocker in the bed. He was trying to rise into a sitting-position, but Ophelia could see how much it cost him. She cleared her throat and he turned to see what made the sound. His crimson-colored eyes widened and Ophelia saw something close to shock and recognition in his eyes, though his face were the same bird-like one it always had been. Hadn't it been for the eyes, she wouldn't have seen any reaction at all. The Raven Mocker gave up trying to sit and just lay down again. Ophelia walked into the room, but made sure she was out of reach from his grip, she didn't really trust him not to hurt her.

"Are you OK?" she asked, and then wished she hadn't. Of course he wasn't OK.

The Raven Mocker stared at her without saying anything. Ophelia clamped her mouth shut and pressed her lips together. She caressed her own arms which she always did when she was nervous.

"Come clossser."

Ophelia looked at him, _really_ looked. His eyes were red and human-looking with a little tint of brown, but the rest of him looked like all the other Raven Mocker's she had ever seen. She looked him in the eyes as she walked to the edge of the bed, close enough to touch him if she wanted.

"You're Alexan, aren't you?" she asked while she smiled.

"Yesss," he said, and the hiss he made reminded Ophelia about a snake.

She sat down on the bed, looking him over. He kept staring at her and Ophelia couldn't help but ask herself what she must look like to him. She didn't really want to know.

"I have to go over your injuries. You are really hurt." She said and reached for his hand.

He let her take it and she started to play with it. She stroked her fingertips over his palm, and then moved it to her lips and laid a kiss in the middle of it. Alexan made a sound Ophelia had never heard from any man before. She smiled, still with her lips pressed into his palm and let her tongue play along the lines there. When she had traced all the lines she could find, she kissed him one final time, and then moved back from the distraction.

"You just wait here and I'll go get what I need to treat your injuries," she said and grinned at him.

Then she walked out of the room, out to get what she needed…

**Alexan**

He watched her walk out of the room in that delicate way she always walked. Alexan was still a little heavy breathed after Ophelia's kissing, so he closed his eyes. He was hurt, but he didn't really think it mattered. _No, it doesn't_, he thought to himself and knew that if he had lips he would have been smiling. He could still feel the ghost of her lips and tongue, and just the memory of it made him moan.

"Are you alright?"

Ophelia had come in again. He didn't open his eyes, only nodded. She obviously understood, because she came to the bed and touched him again. He wanted to drag her into him. He wished he had lips so he could have kissed her hard and long, and never let go of her. He didn't do it of course, he couldn't. She leaned over him and laid her cheek against his feather-covered one.

"This is going to hurt. A lot, I'm sure," she whispered and kissed him lightly over his eyelids. "I'm sorry…"

He enjoyed the feel of her lips at his eyes, and used the imagination of those lips at his body as his happy place while he fought the scream of pain he wanted to make as she treated his wounds with careful hands.

**It's been like a thousand years (not literally of course) since I wrote here and I'm SO sorry! My computer was broken, so I hadn't anything to write on.. I'll try to write more often, but since I started a new, more difficult school this fall I can't promise anything. What I can promise though, is that I'll write when I got time and post it here when I can. This was kind-of short, but this chapter is just to get started again with the story. **

**I'd like some feedback from you! You can write constructive criticism (?) if you want, because I'd like to know how I can become a better writer. At the end I would like to thank all of you that read this; Thank you, I love you so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**STRANGE INFATUATION**

Chapter 7

**Ophelia**

The sounds from all the students echoed in the wardrobe. Ophelia stood by her locker, feeling oddly numb. She couldn't shake of the feeling that said something bad was going to happen- and that _soon_. She shook herself mentally and was half shaking her head when she came out the door and into the hallway.

"Jacklin!" somebody said, and the voice itself made Ophelia freeze in horror.

She turned slowly, thinking that she was like the girl in horror movies that knew that a monster was near her, but that she had to look anyway. To her right stood a boy smiling at her, his dark-green eyes blazing in the light. He had silvery blonde hair cut short and with bangs almost hiding his eyes. His body was lean and muscular, and he was tall. He had taken a few steps forward and Ophelia already had to strain her neck to look at his face.

"You remember me… babe?"

He smiled and it was an unnerving smile. It made Ophelia's stomach tighten.

"Sure I do, Ace. How could I ever forget you?" she said brightly, backing away from him with a big, false smile painted on her lips.

His eyes glinted with a promise of violence and he smiled lacily. It made Ophelia think of big felines. Her back met the wall and he caught her against it between his arms. The sapphire blue Crescent Outline at his forehead showed brightly against his pale skin. He grinned and moved closer, pressing their bodies in a tight line. She noticed that his hair was long in the back.

"Go away-", Ophelia started, but was stopped in the middle of the sentence.

He hit her hard with his palm. The compact of it shocked her and she couldn't make herself say anything as he laid his lips against her ear. He whispered to her:

"Shut up, bitch." He laid his hand on her hips. "I don't want you to talk. You're just… too damn rude when you talk." He breathed heavily, as if he had just run a race. "I'm here because the students here volunteered giving blood. We're supposed to choose who we want ourselves. I'm going to choose _you_. And you know why? Just because I can."

Ophelia laughed.

"I didn't volunteer. I'm the only one in my class that didn't."

Ace stiffened, but relaxed soon.

"Are you still friends with Mariel?" he asked, and it was his turn to laugh now. "Of course you are. The two of you hung together like drops in the ocean. I'll choose her, if you're not available. And I'm going to hurt her _real bad_."

With that he withdrew and left. Ophelia went to the teacher's room with a dreadful feeling in both her stomach and chest.

The teacher was talking, but Ophelia didn't hear her. All she could feel was the pain in her stomach. She pressed her hands against her belly and suppressed a moan of pain. There was a knock on the door and in came the vampire fledglings. There were fifteen of them, and there would be more of them later. Ophelia caught sight of Ace standing confidently by a blonde girl. He was flirting with the girl, but he looked at Ophelia. She smiled and gave him the finger. She didn't see his response though, because she finally turned her attention to the teacher.

"And now it's time to give blood!" she said and turned to the vampire fledglings. "You can choose whoever you want of these students. Everybody volunteered."

Ophelia stared down at her desk. A hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her out of the chair and out into the hallway. She looked at Ace and already regretted her choice. At least the teacher had been happy that Ophelia changed her mind before it was too late.

Ace was smiling his old smile; the smile that said that he was thinking really bad things. Ophelia swallowed hard and concentrated about her breathing. He led her to an empty classroom, let go of her arm, and then closed the door.

"Sit down, Jacklin. This is going to be fun, you know. I've really missed you. You remember when I ran after you after school, caught you and then knocked you unconscious? Oh, I really enjoyed seeing the pain in your face that day."

He walked the distance between them and pushed her so she fell backwards on one of the desks, laughing. Ophelia felt him open her legs and walk into the space between them. His hand grabbed her hair and he forced her up from her laying position. Ophelia made small pain sounds and he grinned.

"I'll cut you right _here_," he said and touched the tender skin of her neck. He brought a knife Ophelia hadn't noticed up and cut her.

Ophelia felt the blood well up from the wound and he closed his mouth around it. She could feel his tongue lick it, and then he started sucking. Ophelia had thought it would hurt, but what she felt instead was something she had never felt before. It was a pleasure so strong it was uncomfortable and it made Ophelia whimper. All her earlier pains faded though. Their bodies were pressed together, and Ace was trying to get even closer. His hand was at her jean buttons and she pushed his hand away. She was making loud moaning sounds, but knew she didn't want to do anything sexual with him. He was after all one of the biggest bullies she knew. His hand stopped trying to open her jeans, but cupped her breast instead. It was obviously not enough for him. He ripped her t-shirt off, undid her bra and started to knead he breast. Ophelia could hear him sucking at her neck and heard him moan at the same time. It would have been a funny sound if she hadn't been in the situation she was in. His hand moved from her breast and back to her jeans. He started to unbutton the buttons.

"No," she managed to whisper and tried to pull his hand away. His hand hit her hard. He had moved away from the wound, but she could still feel the blood trailing out of it. She looked up at him, and he smiled. Before she knew what had happened she was laying at the floor with Ace standing over her. He kicked her in the ribs and Ophelia felt a burning pain. Ace walked away and Ophelia sat up in a sitting position. He had gone out of the room. Suddenly she noticed she was naked from the waist up. She covered her breast with her arm, scanning the room for her bra.

Her t-shirt was laying by the desk, ripped in two. It would be no use for that now. She finally located her bra by the door and crawled toward it. Just as she held the bra in her hand, the door opened and Ace came inside. He had a rope in one of his hands, and used his unoccupied hand to drag her back into the room. He secured her hands behind her back with the rope tied around her hands. She was dragged up at her feet and pulled back to the desk. He pushed himself between her legs and pulled her head back. The wound hurt, but the pain vanished as he put his mouth back to it. The pleasure came back, but it felt worse now, somehow. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down her panties. His finger went inside her and she moaned. He took it out fast and pulled his own jeans down to his knees. He pushed inside her and Ophelia closed her eyes. She didn't want this, but couldn't stop him. She pretended it was Alexan, and not Ace, that were doing her. He pushed his hips faster and harder, working himself- and Ophelia- to orgasm. Even though her mind didn't want this, her body didn't listen to her. They got the orgasm at the same time. She screamed and pressed her nails into her palm. He withdrew and licked her wound one final time. They were both wet with sweat and heavy breathed. He took a step away from her and looked her over. What he saw obviously made him happy. He grinned while he dressed. When he was done he turned his attention back toward Ophelia. Instead of dressing her though, he undressed her completely. He took her in his arms and carried her to the only other door except the door leading in to the classroom and opened it. It was some kind of storeroom, with loads of books and pencils. Ace laughed, and went in. He put her down and took out a kerchief from his jean pocket. It was long enough to gag someone, and it was exactly what he did. He pushed her to the wall and hid her with random boxes he found spread around the room. She could still see him, but he couldn't see her.

"Now I'll go, and you'll be found by… whoever opens this door next. Ah, well. Bye sweetie!" he said and grinned. He walked to the door, and then turned around. "And I'll take your clothes with me. No need for them to be spread around, right?" He closed the door with his laugher echoing in the room. Even when he was gone, she felt she could still hear that laugh. And weirdly she got a funnily feeling when he walked away. She wanted to yell after him, to have him hold her close. It was a horrible feeling. She didn't like him, at all, and still she wanted him to repeat the scene before. What she couldn't explain was the feeling that there was some kind of bond between them that weren't there before, and that the longer he walked away from her, the tighter it stretched. She shook her head and laid her body in a position that hid as much of her as possible, and then she waited. Instead of thinking at Ace, she thought about Alexan. Sweet Alexan that was waiting for her in the cottage. She wished it was him, and not Ace, that had taken away her virginity. But all she could do now was to wait for somebody to let her out.

**This is what I did in my English class today instead of the essay: "English as a world language". Hope you like it, even though it's sorry for Ophelia...**


	8. Chapter 8

**STRANGE INFATUATION **

**Chapter 8**

**OPHELIA**

Ophelia opened her eyes slowly as she heard the door open. Her cheek was wet from the tears she had shed and a mild headache was throbbing in her head.

"That's really nice of you," a whiny voice said and giggled.

Ophelia watched as the Art teacher, Ms. Ferric, came through the door with Kalona at her heals. She kept quiet, not making herself known, thinking that the last thing she needed was to let Kalona see her naked (again). Ms. Ferric stopped in the middle of the room staring suspiciously at the boxes placed in such a weird way. Kalona moved up to her, pressed himself against her back and let his hands wander over her.

"I'll just get the things I need," she said, her voice shaking, and Kalona kissed her neck before she walked to the boxes.

"This is so weird. The boxes weren't placed like this last time I was here," she said amused.

Ophelia couldn't see her face. It was hidden behind the boxes now. Ms. Ferric removed them, one by one. Ophelia closed her eyes and knew when Ms. Ferric saw her the minute it happened because Ms. Ferric gasped.

"Ophelia?" she said with the shock plain in her voice.

"Just go!" Ophelia yelled and fell upon herself, trying to cover up her whole body and failing miserably.

Ms. Ferric just shook her head and walked away, whispered something to Kalona before she slipped out of the room. Ophelia heard him as he walked closer. His beautiful face showed above the boxes and he let his eyes swipe over her and he drank her in with his eyes. He reached towards her, dragged her into his lap and loosened the ropes. Soon she was untied and her modesty made her grab a big box which she held in front of her as she slipped out of his lap and backed away from him. She knew she looked rather panicked with her eyes wide in fear and the tremble in her muscles.

"Just leave me alone," she whimpered and tried to hide all of her behind the box.

The teacher, Ms. Ferric, came into the room, looking quite flushed. She threw a bag to Ophelia and her eyes were filled with pity. Ophelia looked into the bag and found clothes. She sighted in relief and dressed quickly. The clothes consisted of a gray jogging suit and nothing more. She stood in the corner and looked down on her feet in embarrassment. A blush had spread over her face.

"Tell me what happened, Ophelia."

Ophelia gave the teacher a cold look and snapped;  
>"Don't tell me what to do. <em>Nothing<em> happened. I want to go now, please."

Ms. Ferric sighted and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, just be like that. Go, but don't say I didn't try."

Ophelia lifted her eyebrows. She was on her way out of the room, but then Kalona grabbed her upper arm in an unbreakable grip.

"I will see you later, Ophelia," he whispered and smiled a seductive smile.

He let go of her slowly and she bolted out the door and got out of the classroom without looking back once.

In the wardrobe she met the one person she least wanted to see. Ace stood by her locker and smiled evilly at her. Ophelia ignored him and made sure he knew she was. As she opened the door to the locker she made sure it hit his face. She snatched out the content in the locker and dressed. The anger radiating from the other side of the locker door gave Ophelia goosebumps. He moved so he stood behind her. She froze and felt her eyes widen. Ace breathed down her neck and he pressed himself against her. His hand traced her hip and waist, and he bit her neck hard. Ophelia whimpered and hit out on him. He took both her hands, whirled her around and pressed them over her head as he looked her in the eyes.

"I think we have imprinted. I mean, I have been thinking about you since I drank your blood, longed after your body. It's annoying, you know? At least that part where I actually regret leaving you there, alone and naked. It kind of makes me want to hurt you, to want you so much. You're a _human_, for heaven's sake!"

He laughed. The laugh sounded mad and made Ophelia cringe.

"I don't…" she started to say.

"No, don't talk, you little idiot! I don't want anything to do with you, so we are going to my high-priestess and get rid of this annoying thing."

He pulled her towards the exit and Ophelia was glad she had gotten her shoes on already. She walked willingly along with him, happy to know he wanted to leave her alone after this.

They reached the House of Night in fifteen minutes and went in the entrance. Ace dragged Ophelia along down the corridor, up a stair and further down till they reached a door at the bottom of another corridor. He knocked hard and impatiently. The door opened almost immediate and Viola opened. She looked confused at first, but then smiled as she saw Ace.

"Ah, Ace. Come on in."

Ace dragged Ophelia along and pushed her down in one of the two chairs that stood in front of Viola's desk. He took the other one and made a sullen face.

"We're imprinted."

His voice echoed in the quiet room. It didn't seem like Viola was going to answer, and Ophelia checked out a little. Her eyes swiped the room. It looked like any other offices she had ever seen, except for some items that looked antique and weird. It contained a desk, one comfy chair, two less comfy chairs (the ones she and Ace sat in) and paintings on the walls. It was a cozy room with dark wood and crème-colored walls. Ophelia was so concentrated about the room, that she didn't know anyone had talked before she saw Ace's and Viola's faces looking at her. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"_As I said_, it is extremely difficult to break an imprint and I am not sure I can do it. If my sister had still been here then I am sure this could have been fixed, but she went back to the House of Night in Tulsa last night. I can try, but I will not promise anything. And before we start, you should know that it hurts, a lot." She looked directly at Ophelia. "Especially for the human."

Ophelia was uncomfortable there she sat on the floor bare-chested. Ace sat in front of her, he was also bare-chested.

"Touch your chest to each other, and bite each other's throats till blood flows."

Ophelia bit her lip, and then moved closer to Ace. He laid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. It was effective and her breasts were soon pressed against his chest. He put his mouth to her throat and bit down hard. Ophelia uttered a weak sound of protest, but found out soon that revenge was better. She moved her mouth to his throat and bit with all her strength and kept biting as she tasted the salty taste of blood. Ace made an involuntary sound of pain, but kept his mouth pressed to the wound he had created. Viola knelt down beside them with a sharp-looking dagger. She laid it down in front of her, and then started praying.

"Nyx, the queen of the Night. Our mother, our goddess, hear us now! Break this imprint that is not intended to be, and let these individuals be two and not more than that!"

A warm wave of pain brushed the insides of Ophelia's body. She whined and tried to back away from Ace. He wouldn't let go his grip around her waist. She pulled away from his throat and screamed as another painful wave went through her body. Pain sounds came out of her mouth and she hit Ace in the face. He grabbed her arms and pulled her against the floor, not letting go of her hands once. Viola bent over them and let something fall on them. Ophelia saw it was Viola's blood.

"Take this blood to bind this ending, with them being two and never one. This is my will, so let it be!"

The pain stopped suddenly, and Ophelia breathed slowly with closed eyes. Ace got off her. She rolled on her back, hiding her naked breasts against the floor. She could feel Ace leave the room and Viola gave her the sweater back. She dressed, got up from the floor and smiled weakly, hoping Ace really was going to leave her alone from now on.

**It obviously takes some time for me to update, but I'm trying to do it as fast as I can. I hope you like this, and sorry for taking so long. **

**Some of you were confused about something in the last chapter so I'm just going to say this; Kalona didn't make love to Ophelia in chapter 4. He was going to, but Ophelia suggested another option and he went with it.**

**Now that that is cleared; Thanks for Reading! (Sorry for any errors there might be…) **


End file.
